


ahh, the good ol' Hurt/Comfort™

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gaster Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Beta Read, SANS COMFORTING GASTER, Self-Harm, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: Sans walks home to something a little unexpected.





	ahh, the good ol' Hurt/Comfort™

**Author's Note:**

> TW: IMPLIED SELF HARM. Read with caution.
> 
> ________________________
> 
> "AHHHHHHHHH  
> POST IT  
> YA GOTTA DO IT  
> ITS SO GOOD"  
> \- TheLittlestLlama when she was texting me
> 
> ok so this cheeky little bugger was egging me on to post it and i decided "Well y'know ok why not"
> 
> also guys hopefully i can update the assistant of dr. gaster soon!! i have 3 more exams to do this week and supanova prep aaaaaaaaagh

Sans walked in, coming back home from town. He put his bags down on the bench, as he had just come back from a long shopping trip with Alphys. It was originally his friend's idea to drag him along to some cute anime, pop-culture and cosplay shops throughout the afternoon, and Sans honestly really enjoyed it. He checked the time; it was 4 in the afternoon. Good timing.  
However, something seemed off. Sans was expecting to see Gaster in the living area, reading a book or scrolling through his phone, but he wasn't there. Worried, the skeleton thought it was a good idea to check in on his partner. He went up the stairs and knocked on the closed door; no response. Sans gulped.  
"hello? dings?" Still, no response. But after listening closely, he could faintly hear frantic breathing, as if someone in there was crying or having a panic attack. Sans furrowed his eyebrows and turned the handle, slowly pushing the door forward and looking in. To his relief, he saw his boyfriend. However, to his dismay, his boyfriend was curled up, sobbing. Sans walked in and made his way over to the bed, sitting next to Gaster.

"come here, honey." Sans quietly said. Almost immediately, Gaster noticed his partner's presence and held onto Sans, burying his face into his shoulder and holding him as if the skeleton was his life support. In response, Sans rubbed his partner's back and attempted to soothe him. It successfully calmed him down a little after a few minutes passed. Gaster pulled away a little, and Sans lifted one of his hands to wipe the tears off his boyfriend's cheek.   
"is everything alright?" The skeleton's voice was soft and soothing.   
"I-I.. I'm sorry..." Gaster looked down, his facial expression showing... guilt?   
"what are ya apologizing for? you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gaster took a shaky breath.

"I-I did something tha-that I shouldn't have d-d-done." He was clearly nervous. Sans looked at him in the eye, his thumb caressing Gaster's cheek.   
"can you show me?" Sans was doing a good job at hiding his worry. He was trying his hardest to remain patient and calm, and it was doing well. His partner slowly nodded, pulling away from the embrace and reluctantly pulling his sweater off.

Sans couldn't believe what he saw. There were multitudes of new, freshly cut scars all over Gaster's wrists and lower arms, the front of his upper arms, his waist and his chest. Not to forget, they were all over his inner thighs, too. Sans wanted to express his concern and say 'please don't do that again', but he didn't want to make Gaster feel more guilty and upset than he already was. He ended up deciding on what to say.  
"do.. do you want me to patch these up? i don't want you to tell me why you did it if you don't want to." To his relief, Gaster willingly yet slowly nodded.  
"i'll get the bandages. do you want me to get you something to eat?"   
"No, it's okay.."  
"alright, darling. i'll be back in a jiffy." Sans disappeared without a trace, and came back two seconds later with a bandage roll. Gaster held one of his arms out a little, ready for Sans to wrap the bandage around it. The skeleton slowly did so, being careful as to not hurt his boyfriend.

"does it hurt?"  
"No, it doesn't."  
"let me know if it does, ok?"  
"Mhm." Gaster was quiet. He was still obviously upset about the whole ordeal, but he seemed relieved that Sans was so patient with him. It took a few minutes for Sans to finish patching his boyfriend up, and the most they did was talk about how Sans's afternoon was. Gaster seemed intrigued, and willing to go to these shops with the two on a day where he felt better.

 

"alright, all done. is there anything you would like to do now? or..?" Sans put the roll down on the bedside table; there was still a bit of the bandage left on it. Gaster was silent for a few moments.   
"Can we just.. uh, l-lay down and cuddle for a bit?" It took a moment for Sans to register what he was saying; his voice was THAT quiet.  
"of course, sweetheart." They both laid down, getting comfortable next to eachother, and Sans was the first to make contact. He lazily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, and Gaster rested one of his hands on Sans's upper arm.

They spent the next few hours laying there, talking and enjoying eachother's company and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was decent!


End file.
